


Timeloop 1: Lord of the "Oh-My-God-He-Didn't".

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: For Your Feet to Stand Still in One Place [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There were other 39 universes that existed. How things could have been, in those. (Series, each part stands independently unless otherwise stated)





	Timeloop 1: Lord of the "Oh-My-God-He-Didn't".

Julia actually manages to wait until Eliot and Margo turn around the corner before latching herself at his arm, her eyes wide and excited.

"Oh. My. God. Q!"

Quentin, who is still feeling a little starry eyed and trying his damnest not to be, feels himself flushing. "Shush."

"What, no! Q!" Julia shakes his arm a little, dimpling at him. "He was totally checking you out."

Quentin wants to snort at the idea. His bisexuality so far has been more theoretical than practical, more of a 'Viggo Mortensen in Lord of the Rings doesn't count because everyone would, but Orlando Bloom totally does and *damn*' kind of bisexuality, where he simply has more people to find attractive and be his awkward, failing self. 

And thus the idea of someone as gorgeous as that Eliot guy actually hitting on him? Monty Python risible. Just because magic is real - and that still feels huge in ways Quentin can't, won't ever be able to explain - doesn't change the big picture. Or him. It changes some things, perhaps, but not-- well.

Except the noise he makes is not a snort but something quite dangerously similar to a giggle, which mortifies him even more, even with Julia's dimpling smile and mischievous eyes. 

"I mean, if he was - and I'm not saying he did, Jules! - he probably does that with everyone, so just don't start planning the wedding. "

"Of course not." Julia says, and then she smirks. "Dating comes first."

"Jules."

Julia shakes her head and lets go of his arm to hug him. Quentin hugs her too, touched that, all these years knowing each other, and Julia still won't give up on him.

"I wish you could see just how great you are, Q," Julia says softly. "I mean it."

Quentin smiles at her, kissing her forehead. 

"You're my best friend. You're biased."

Julia pokes her finger against his side where he's terrible, hideously ticklish and he squirms, giggling again. 

"I'm also your ex-girlfriend, and that anti-bias cancels the be eff eff bias."

He stops himself from telling her that three weeks of dating when they had been fifteen and breaking up because it got too weird doesn't count: it's an argument that's coming unto ten years soon, and one he will never win, he's pretty sure. He shakes his head, runs a hand through his hair and... well. 'Hope' is not the word, not exactly, but something close to it. 

"Okay, let's say he did. Which I still say he didn't!" he says before Julia interrupts him. Julia closes her mouth and looks at him, amused. "What would I even do?"

Julia gives him the same devious smile that is constantly getting them into troubles before taking his arm again.

"Why, my dear Quentin, I'm so glad you asked that..."


End file.
